


Snow Day

by gentlewinnix (kunstvogel)



Series: Snapshots [5]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2019, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/gentlewinnix
Summary: Dick and Lew share a snow day.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Fluff Bingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/).

On a Tuesday in January, Lew wakes up later than usual. He rolls over and finds Dick still in bed beside him, scrolling on his phone. Lew drapes his arm over Dick’s waist and hooks his chin over Dick’s shoulder, watching his Facebook feed sleepily.

“Good morning,” Dick says. “Class was cancelled.”

“All day?”

“Yep. And tomorrow. It’s in the negatives outside.”

“Ugh,” Lew groans, and Dick laughs.

“You skip class all the time, why are you complaining?”

“I can’t exactly do anything fun in this weather. I’d actually rather be in class,” Lew says, letting out a long-suffering sigh. “Now I’m stuck inside all day with _you_.”

Dick chuckles, clicking his phone off and rolling onto his back. “What’s so bad about that?” Dick asks as Lew settles on his chest. He reaches up to pet Lew’s hair.

“You’ve got no flaws, no vices, and no sense of humor,” Lew says, the bite quickly leaving his voice as Dick’s fingers run over his scalp. “You’re no fun.”

“I’m offended,” Dick says, but Lew can hear the smile in his voice. “Is this how you really feel?”

“Yes,” Lew says, and can’t help the grin that cracks across his face. “I’ve been dating you for three years, and I can’t stand you, Dick.” He giggles, pressing his face into Dick’s skin.

“Well, then,” Dick says, his voice rumbling in his chest. “I guess I’ll just have to show you my favorite vice.” His hand finds Lew’s cheek and Lew sits up, letting Dick bring him in for a sound kiss. They part for air, and Dick’s cheeks pink as he smiles.

“Ooh, I like that one, too,” Lew says with a grin.

* * *

After they’ve herded each other into the shower and gotten dressed, Lew makes them hot cocoa and french toast for breakfast. They eat together by the window, watching snow blow across the alley between their building and their neighbors’ and enjoying the silence.

It’s rare for them to have a day together like this; Dick still works part-time at Target, and has classes full-time, and Lew has a job now, too, at the college bookstore. He can’t help still feeling that he isn’t doing enough, sometimes- he doesn’t really talk to any of his coworkers, isn’t that close to anyone other than Dick. He’d met Dick’s friends a few times and gotten along with them well enough, though he’d sensed a bit of surprise from them when Dick had introduced him, and wondered what they had been expecting. Someone less troubled, and more sociable, perhaps. He gets along well enough with Harry, anyway, and that’s enough for him on a good day.

Dick sees Lew thinking- his brow creases, and a small frown forms on his lips, he’d told Lew once- and he nods at Lew’s plate.

“You should eat,” he says kindly. “It’s really good, Lew.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Lew picks up his silverware and cuts into the toast. He’d garnished it with powdered sugar and syrup, and it’s become a soggy mess already, but he cleans his plate without a complaint, and takes his meds with his cocoa. Dick smiles and stands, clearing the table and rinsing the dishes, and Lew looks outside again, thoughtful.

“We should build a snowman,” Lew says, and Dick chuckles.

“It’s negative seven outside. You’ll freeze your ears off, and never let me hear the end of it.”

Lew grumbles. “It’s something to do.”

“Chin up,” Dick says. He finishes with the dishes and comes over to Lew, kissing the top of his head. “I can get the car warmed up. We’ll go for a drive.”

“I’d like that,” Lew says, smiling.


End file.
